


Movie Night

by KazOfScotland



Series: 9-1-1 Week 2020 [1]
Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: 9-1-1 Week 2020, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-06
Updated: 2020-07-06
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:01:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 934
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25105870
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KazOfScotland/pseuds/KazOfScotland
Summary: A movie night at the Diaz house.Prompt: "Wanna bet?' + fluff
Relationships: Evan "Buck" Buckley & Christopher Diaz & Eddie Diaz (9-1-1 TV), Evan "Buck" Buckley & Christopher Diaz (9-1-1 TV), Evan “Buck” Buckley & Eddie Diaz (9-1-1 TV)
Series: 9-1-1 Week 2020 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1818337
Comments: 1
Kudos: 42





	Movie Night

It was a quiet night in the Diaz household, Buck had come over for pizza and a movie after he had finished his shift. Eddie had had a shorter shift that day, but he had known from the start of their shift that the younger man needed a distraction and that distraction always came in the best form of Christopher, and then later on once the youngster had gone to bed, video games. 

But first it was a case of trying to get Christopher away to bed. However, it was a Friday night and Buck was there, which normally meant that Christopher got to stay up later whilst they watched movies. Currently, Eddie was making popcorn in the kitchen whilst Buck was debating with Christopher over another movie. 

“Another one please?” Eddie had to chuckle when he heard Christopher begging Buck for another movie. He knew that Christopher just wanted to spend time with Buck, he had been that way since Buck had returned to their household in the aftermath of the lawsuit. He knew that just a few months ago Buck would have looked to him for guidance on how to answer, but recently he had grown more confident in what he thought was the right answer for anything Christopher asked. 

“I’m not sure if that’s a good idea, Superman, you look like you’re about to fall asleep sitting there,” Buck’s response was full of humour, but also held that responsibility that had grown in the time that had passed since the tsunami. He had grown up a lot in the time that Eddie had known him, and this just proved it. Honestly, it brought Eddie a massive feeling of pride to see that Buck felt comfortable enough to answer Christopher in the way that he did, previously he would have told Christopher to ask him. 

“No I won’t, Bucky,” Christopher sounded adamant but it was clear that he was fighting back a yawn. “You’re going to fall asleep sitting here, Bucky.” And that was probably the closest his son would get to being cheeky or sarcastic with someone he respected. He was lucky that way, his son had manners and never wanted to hurt anyone. 

“Wanna bet, Superman?” Eddie had just poured the popcorn into the bowl before he walked through to the living room. However, he paused at the door to the living room to watch Buck and Christopher, and to see how Christopher responded to Buck’s question. He couldn’t stop the way that his heart soured when he saw Buck, who he was pretty sure he was in love with, and Christopher, trying to tickle each other on the couch. 

“Love you, Bucky, but you’re gonna sleep before me,” Christopher responded as he got a pause to breathe in after laughing hysterically from all the tickling that Buck had done. Before Eddie could move to tell the two that it was time to be mature and decide on what movie they were going to watch, Buck picked up the youngster and spun them both around before he stopped Christopher on the couch. 

“Right you two, time to pick a movie, and then we’ll see who falls asleep first,” Eddie knew that he had to be the mature one, he had to be the one to stop both from spending the rest of the night messing around. He pushed up off of the door jam and made his way into the living room. He carefully placed the bowl on the table before he slouched down on the couch with his son in the middle and Buck sat on Christopher’s other side. 

It was an hour later and Eddie wanted to laugh at both Buck and Christopher. The movie, the first Harry Potter movie, was playing on the screen, but he was the only one watching it for a specific reason. Buck was leaned back against the arm of the couch, his head tilted back against the back of the couch, sound asleep, and Christopher, he was curled up with his upper body draped across Buck’s chest, whilst his feet pressed into Eddie’s thigh. 

It was cute if you asked Eddie, not that he would ever admit it, because that would lead to a whole lot of mocking that he didn’t want to deal with. He knew that the team thought there was something between him and Buck, and he wanted that, he wanted it more than he was willing to admit, but he was not willing to risk Buck shutting him out again. As much as he wanted to leave the two lying there, they both looked to be sleeping soundly, he knew that they would be in agony, or at least Buck would be. 

But first, he wanted to be able to savour this in the future. He moved slightly to be able to pull his phone out of his left pocket, the one that was furthest away from Christopher, and then turned to look at both his boys, because that was what he thought of them as, and had to fight to stop the mile wide grin that wanted to escape. 

He took a moment to savour the domesticity of the sight before he took a photo of the two of the most important people in his world. He was glad that he hadn’t woken either of them and caused them to jump apart. He wanted to let Buck sleep until he had managed to put Christopher to bed, and then he would wake his best friend and convince him that driving home this tired was a bad idea. 

  
  



End file.
